Insurgented Tobias's point of view
by welcometomywonderland
Summary: This is the story of Insurgent strictly from Four/Tobias's point of view. And I'm talking the whole story, so you should read it! Get into Fourbias's mind during INSURGENT!
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, NOR IS THE STORY BASED OFF OF MY IMAGINATION. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE QUEEN VERONICA ROTH, I'M JUST HERE TO ENTERTAIN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE THIRD BOOK.**

**Chapter One: Insurgented, Fourbias' View**

I sit with my eyes closed, my thoughts on everything that's happened. Innocent people were killed tonight, and now I'm on a train, with the person I fear most. Marcus. I think about how Tris stood up to him earlier, and a smile forms at my lips. I open my eyes, and crouch in front of Tris, and hold her uninjured shoulder. Tris breathes in deeply, and I can tell she's in pain. It hurts me to see her hurt. It should have been me. I look out of the train and stand up. "Tris, come on. We have to jump." I help her to her feet, and move her towards the doorway. I squeeze her hand to give her reassurance, not that she needs it. Peter jumps first, then Marcus, then Caleb. While still holding her hand, we jump off the train. When we land, I hear Tris softly grunt, obviously trying to hide her pain. We all start to walk, towards Amity's fence. "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here," Marcus says, "Where are they?" I have the urge to punch him in the mouth just for being here, let alone the fact he's talking. But I look at her blonde hair, and I realize now is not the time. "They were probably under the simulation," I say, not speaking directly to him, "and are now… Who knows where, doing who knows what." I walk towards the silver box, the keypad. "Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination" I say as I punch in the numbers. Well they obviously didn't, because I hear the click of the gate.

"How did you know that?" Caleb asks.  
"I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year."  
"How lucky" Caleb says with a wary look.  
"Luck has nothing to do with it," I snap. "I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." That was the first time I've told people what my intentions were. I've always felt trapped. I still do. We walk into Amity, my standing by Tris, steadying her. I loose track of where we're really going until Marcus speaks. "I know where to go." We walk past the first building to the second one on the left. Every building looks the same, aside from the greenhouse. I can hear laughter, and it makes me uneasy. People shouldn't be happy and giggling. Especially not now. Going to Amity is quite easy, considering there is a lack of security. Then again, they don't believe in that. Johanna Reyes runs towards us, and moves to hug Marcus, but changes her actions halfway through. Ugh, how could she even think of hugging that asshole? Other than her horrible taste in men, Johanna is beautiful, even with her scar on the side of her face. But to me, it makes her look like a fighter, and that's okay in my book.

"The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it" she says. "Oh my" she says when she sees Peter's blood soaked shirt, and I can't help but smile because my Tris did that.  
"You have permission to spend the night, but the community must decide tomorrow together what we will do. And" —she looks at Tris and I—"they will likely not be enthusiastic about a dauntless presence in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have." I quickly reach for my gun and hand it over, but place my hand on Tris' back to make sure she keeps hers, just in case. I lace my fingers with hers to make sure she doesn't notice. Johanna seems to buy it, and I'm relieved.

She leads a few to the hospital wing. given me, and lay on the floor, lookI wait for Tris. And she clings to my arm, as we walk into the cafeteria and see all of the other abnegation and amity. A man gives Tris a pink drink, and I don't know if I trust what their giving her, but the Amity does not kill, so I let it slide. Tris starts getting sleepy, and I lead her to her room. I make sure she's comfortable, kiss her forehead, and go to my room. I spend my time staring up at the ceiling. I feel the need to be holding Tris, but now probably isn't the best time. She's sleeping, and she needs all the rest she can get. Tomorrow I'll see her. It feels like hours have passed, but I learn it has only been minutes. I think of everything that's happened. But my mind sets on her. How she threatened to shoot Eric to save my life. How she said she could never shoot me, because it would be like shooting herself. How she helped me defeat Jeanine's serum. I love her. She knows that. And she loves me too. The only difference between us, and regular couples, is that we show our affection in the oddest of ways. I fall asleep thinking of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Insurgented, Tobias's point of view:**

I wake up with aching muscles, and slump over. I don't want to move, but I have to. I slowly get up, and go take a hot shower, to wash away the thoughts of yesterday. I dry myself off, and reach for another pair of clothes. All of the clothes are bright colors, red, yellow, and orange. Since it isn't my style, I pick the darkest red I can find, and put on my jeans from yesterday. I take a deep breath, and walk through the Amity compound, straight to Tris's room. I knock softly on her door, hoping she's up. In my pocket, pain medicine her nurse had given me last night. "Come in," she says. I open the door slightly, and step into the frame. She sees me and smiles, which makes me feel so much better. "The Amity are meeting in a half an hour" I say. Then to add some dramatics, "to decide our fate."

"Never thought my fate would be in the hands of a bunch of Amity" she says.  
"Me either. Oh, I brought you something." I reach in my back pocket. "Pain medicine. Take a dropperful every six hours."  
"Thanks" she says as she takes some of the medicine.  
I contemplate what I should say next after everything, but eventually I say  
"How are you Beatrice?" Tris looks at me with a sour expression.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?"  
"Thought I would try it. Not good?"  
"Maybe on special occasions only. Initiation, Choosing Days…" she stops.  
I try to suppress a laugh. "It's a deal." I get tense, and ask "How are you Tris?" I know it's not the most comfortable question to ask, but it had to be asked.  
"I'm… I don't know Four. I'm awake. I…" she shakes her head, but I understand her. I walk over, and slide my hand over her fragile cheek, one over her ear. I press my lips to hers, and she wraps around me.  
"I know," I say. "I shouldn't have asked." I look into her eyes, trying to process what she's thinking. She's a mystery, but that's what I love about her. We stay here for a while, but eventually I let her go.  
"I'll let you get ready" I say, and walk out, leaving her to be alone.

I walk down the halls, and find my way wasting time. After a while of wandering, I walk back to go get Tris, and run into Caleb. Since he was going to go meet her too, we go together, even though I'm not particularly fond of him. We get to Tris's room, when she walks out, I'm caught by surprised that she cut her hair. I smile. She's always doing things that aren't expected. Another thing I love.

"You cut your hair" Caleb says.  
"Yeah," she says. "It's too hot for long hair."  
"Fair enough."

We all walk down the hallway together, and make our way outside. Amity makes me uncomfortable with all the flowers, and green. But at the same time, it's refreshing to be outside with nature. My fingers lace with hers, and she gives me a small smile.

"Does everyone know you're Marcus's son?" Caleb asks. I tense up right away at the question. Tris knows, and she gently squeezes my hand. I'm starting to hate Caleb more and more.

"Not to my knowledge," I snap. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it,"  
"I don't need to mention it. Anyone with eyes can see it for themselves" Caleb responds. I see him frown at me, and I laugh at how pathetic he is compared to my Tris.  
"How old are you anyway?" he asks.

"Eighteen."  
"And you don't think you're too old to be with my little sister?"  
I let out a rude laugh, "she isn't _you're little_ anything."  
"Stop it. Both of you" Tris interrupts.

Up ahead, we can see Amity citizens dressed in bright yellow. We continue walking, but we're all silent. I concentrate on the first time I met her. I was standing at the bottom of the net. She was the first jumper.

"_What's your name?"  
"Um…" she hesitates. I laughed.  
"Think about it, you don't get to pick again" I say.  
"Tris." She was so confident with her "new" name. It intrigued me._

My attention is brought back to now when I see Tris tense up. I run my hand on the small of her back, and guide her to the edge of where the meeting is. I move next to her ear and whisper, "I like your hair that way."  
She smiles, and she leans on me when we sit down, but that seems natural now. To be honest, I wasn't really focusing on the meeting, just the fact that we were aloud to stay if we abide by their rules.

I turn to Tris, and I can tell she's thinking the same thing I am.

"We won't be able to stay here long" she says to me. We both knew it, but this is the first time we've said it out loud. I frown.  
"No, we won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Insurgented: Tobias's Point of View**

I've been spending a lot of time in this room lately. Maybe it's because it's quiet, and I can think. I don't really know. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Caleb walks through the door, and I roll my eyes, but he doesn't notice.

"Hello," he says.  
"Uh, hi."  
"So… nice room you have?"  
I laugh, "yours is probably just the same as mine."  
"I know, I was just… oh screw it. You and I both know why I came here."  
"Go ahead and begin your brotherly talk about your _little sister."_  
"Listen," he begins, "I love her. She's my sister. I don't want her to get hurt. And you don't look like the type of guy who is all sweet and loving. How did you guys meet anyways?"

"She was the first jumper off the roof into the net. I grabbed her hand, and something interested me about her. Throughout initiation we got closer. A one point, one of her classmates had to stand completely still while knives were thrown at them. Your sister, being the abnegation that she is, selflessly, and stupidly took his place. I had to throw knives at her. I wouldn't hit her of course, but I purposely knicked the corner of her ear. It was for her own good, it meant it was over. During that, she learned to trust me more and more. Then, once I was sure of exactly how I felt about her, I uh—I took her through my fear landscape. That's when I knew I loved her."  
He's right. I'm not all sweet and lovey dovey. But that's who I am, and Tris still loves me.  
"I get why you're protective, but you don't own her. And you're exactly right; I'm not some soft lovesick guy. But I'm in love with Tris. And she's in love with me. And trust me when I say, I won't let _anything _hurt her. That especially means me."

"You threw knives at her… and you two call that love? I'll never understand Dauntless people. I see Caleb's expression soften, and I'm relieved. I give him a small smile. Hopefully I've reassured him somewhat.

"So," he says, "what is it you learn in Dauntless? I'm curious."  
"You're such a typical Erudite," I smile. "You honestly want to see?"  
"Yes." He seems jumpy and excited at what we do.  
"Alright, you asked for it." I grab a butter knife that I happened to sneak in from lunch. I make sure Caleb doesn't see it.  
"Stand over there, by the wall." He stands at the wall, wondering what I'm going to do next. I smile, and thrust the knife so it lands just above his head.  
"What the—what was that?" I laugh at the fact he basically pee'd his pants.

"Can I try?" he says.  
"Do you think you can handle it?"  
"Yes!"  
"We both know that's a lie. But hey, it's your choice, go for it." I hand him the knife, and his hand shakes.

I grab a piece of cheese I took from lunch, and place it on the dresser.

"Aim for the cheese. I would stand there on the wall, but I don't trust you with a knife. No offence."  
"None taken."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. I can see the Erudite skills kicking in, as he tries to find the most plausible way to make the knife go directly in the middle of the cheese. He won't get it though, especially not on the first try.

He hurtles the knife, and it lands on the corner of the block of cheese.

"I did it!" I laugh, and he gives me a dirty look.  
"No you didn't," I say through laughter.  
"Oh yeah, well then how do you do it?"  
"Well, not like that." Laughter keeps coming, and I can't control it. He is a Prior.  
"What do you mean not like that? I imitated you perfectly."  
"You did not."  
"Well do it again then."

The door pushes open, and Tris walks in, looking confused and flustered. She looks from myself, to Caleb, to the butter knife, and back again.

Caleb speaks first. "Tell me he's some dauntless prodigy. Can you do this too?"

She chuckles, "with my right hand maybe. But yes, _Four _is some kind of Dauntless prodigy. Can I ask you _why _you're throwing knives at cheese?"

When she says the word Four I don't feel like she's talking about me. I give her a look that she understands.

"Caleb came by to discuss something," I say. "Knife throwing just came up somehow.  
"As it so often does," she says. I smile at her. I keep my eyes locked on her, and after what feels like a minute, Caleb clears his throat.

"Anyway," he says, "I should be getting back to my room. He looks back and forth between Tris and I.  
He continues. "I'm reading this book about the water-filtration systems. The kid who gave it to me looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to read it. I think it's supposed to be a repair manual, but it's fascinating." He pauses, "Sorry. You probably think I'm crazy too.  
"Not at all," I say, joking but being sincere. "Maybe _you_ should read that repair manual too, Tris. It sounds like something you might like." I try to hide my laughter.  
"I can loan it to you," Caleb says.  
"Maybe later," she says, giving me a scornful look. I smile, but turn my head. Caleb walks out, and when Caleb closes the door, Tris gives me a dirty look.  
"Thanks for that," she says. "Now he's going to talk my ear off about water filtration and how it works. Though I guess I might prefer that to what he wants to talk to me about."  
I raise my eyebrows, "Oh? And what's that?"  
"Aquaponics?"  
"Aqua-what?" I say.  
"It's one of the ways they grow food here. You don't want to know" she says as she runs her fingers through her hair.  
"You're right, I don't.  
"What did he come to talk to you about?"  
"You," I say, "I think it was the big-brother talk. 'Don't mess around with my sister and all that."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I told him how we got together—that's how knife throwing came up, and I told him I wasn't messing around."

I wrap my arms around her small, fragile hips, and softly press her against the door. I press my lips to hers, and feel a spark go through my body.  
She wraps her arm around me, and pulls me even closer, and she smiles against my lips. Her hands travel on the small of my back, and my heartbeat fastens. I hope she doesn't notice. We're so close together, we're like one. I kiss her again, and again, and I could stay here forever. But I pull away. She came here for a reason, I need to know what.

"This isn't what you came here for," I say.  
"No."  
"What did you come here for, then?"  
"Who cares?"

She kisses me again, hungry for more. I give in for a minute, but I move to her cheek, "Tris" I groan.  
"Okay, okay."

We sit on the side of my bed, telling me about Johanna and Marcus. It's not that I don't believe Tris, but I know Marcus, and he's just trying to feel important, which he isn't.  
Tris gets a worried look about my lack of emotion on my face.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I think," I say, "that it's just Marcus trying to feel more important that he is."  
She looks offended.  
"So… what? You think he's just talking nonsense?"  
Yes, I do. But I don't tell her that.  
"I think that there probably is some information the Abnegation knew that Jeanine wanted to know," which is true, "but I think he's exaggerating it's importance. Trying to build up his own ego by making Johanna think he's got something she wants and he won't give it to her.  
She looks so upset. "I don't…" "I don't think you're right. He didn't sound like he was lying."  
"Well, you don't know him like I do. He is an excellent liar."

I can tell she isn't convinced, but I'm not worried about that now.

"Maybe you're right," she says, "but shouldn't we find out what's going on? Just to be sure?"

"I think it's more important that we deal with the situation at hand. Go back to the city. Find out what's going on there. Find a way to take Erudite down. Then maybe we can find out what Marcus was talking about, after all of this is resolved. Okay?"

She nods, but I know better than to actually think she'll let this go. I grab her hand, and trace circles with my thumb. She gives me a smile, but it isn't convincing. I just wish I could change her mind. But that won't happen. Especially now.


	4. Chapter 4

******So in this chapter, it's mostly Tris until we get to the cafeteria part, so I've made up a story to fill in the gap of what happened with Tobias. If you don't like it, please let me know, and I won't do it again. I just thought it'd be fun to test him, and to add something different c': DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!****

Chapter 4: Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View

"Four is it? Well you can't go off yelling at everyone who happens to get in your way. We're Amity the _peaceful._ If you would like to continue staying here, you have to abide by the rules. You understand. We appreciate your work in the kitchen this morning."

I roll my eyes, and agree with fake enthusiasm. I make my way outside, and walk around the trees. I kick the trunk as hard as I can. I cannot stay here anymore. Too much happiness, and it makes me sick. No one is _that _happy. Plus, after everything that's been going on, how could they act like this?  
I look up at the sky, and the sun is shining bright; something we're not used to at Dauntless. My thoughts are interrupted by giggles, and I groan. I start walking away, when a high pitched voice speaks.

"Hi!"  
I turn and see a girl who looks to be my age, wearing a bright yellow dress, and twirling her golden hair.  
"Uh, hi."  
"I'm Anna!"  
"Hi Anna. I'm Four." This is starting to get annoying.  
"Four? That's a silly name. I'm sure it's a nickname. But it's not my place to ask." She smiles, and I smile back. Finally someone who understands it's not their business.  
"So, how are you liking Amity so far?"  
"To be honest, it's not something I'm used to." That seemed like a nice enough way to say I hate it here.  
She giggles again, and it's still as irritating as ever.  
"Can I tell you something—_four_?" she giggles yet again.  
"Um, yeah, sure."  
"You're not like other guys. You don't like things the guys here do. I like that." She flashes a huge smile and steps closer. "You're also really cute. I can't say that about everyone."  
There we go. Somehow I knew it was coming.  
"Listen, I should probably g—"

"Shh…"  
She steps even closer. I step back.  
"Come on Four, what's wrong? You don't think I'm pretty?"  
"Well no, you're very pretty, but honestly I'm in love with someone."  
"I can keep a secret" she says as she winks at me.  
"I'm gonna go now. Bye whatever you name was."  
She runs in front of me and stops me.

"If you're playing hard to get, it's working."  
I laugh, "trust me, if I was even the slightest bit interested in you, which I'm not, you would know. But you wouldn't know, because like I said I'm in love with someone else. And she's better than you in, well… every way? Now I'd hate to ruin the _peace _but I'm Dauntless, meaning I could very well kick your ass. And it doesn't matter that you're a girl, we're all equal sweetheart." It came out extremely harsh, but sometimes you have to be harsh. She runs off crying, and I get annoyed because now someone is surely to come after me. I start walking when someone behind me stops me.

"Hey! You, why did you make Anna cry? We don't do that here."  
The anger is boiling in me, and I sharply turn to him.  
"Sometimes people need to be put in their place. I did that. And like I said to her, I'm Dauntless, meaning I can and will kick you ass. Now turn around, and go be peaceful by a tree or something."

I jog back, going to the cafeteria, where I see Tris sitting at the table with Caleb, and Susan, I believe? Tris notices the anger in my expression.

"What happened?" she asks.  
"In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution, the Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates more conflict. If we stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it's not going to be pretty."

I get scared looks from Caleb and Susan. "You heard me" I say straight to them. They tense up, but I don't care.

"What happened?"  
She's referring to the kitchen, which an even worse experience than outside. It's about my father, but I wouldn't dare say anything here.

Speak of the devil, I see him coming. I sit completely still. He places his hand on my Tris's injured shoulder. _Don't touch her._

"She got shot in that shoulder" I say, without even acknowledging him.  
"My apologies" he says. I should punch him right now, but I won't.  
"What do _you_ want?" Tris says. I squeeze her hand as if to say thank you.  
"Beatrice, there's no need to—" Susan says.  
"Susan, please." Caleb quietly whispers.  
Tris snaps, "I asked you a question."  
I've learned to block my father out, but I hear the basic message. The Abnegation no longer want to stay here. It disgusts me, but I agree. We can't stay here. But we've known that from the beginning.. Tris traces circles with her thumb on my hand to calm me down. It's a good thing too. I'm absolutely terrified of him. I wish I weren't, but I am.

"What do you think?" she says.  
"I think that we should leave the day after tomorrow."  
"Okay, thank you." Marcus says as he leaves.

I can tell what Tris is thinking. She thinks I'm cowering, and being pathetic. I can't help it. I wish she would understand. I stare at the table for the rest of the time we sit there. To many thoughts at one time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again this chapter is basically all of Tris, so here goes my imagination again! c':

**Chapter 5 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

We finish eating, and Tris tells me she's going for a walk. I know better than to do with my time here in Amity. Peaceful is boring, and I wish there was something to do.

Like usual, I walk around the compound. Far in the back, hidden from most of Amity, is a tree. I start to climb, until I can't climb anymore. I sit with my legs swung over each side of a thick branch, my back resting against the tree. The leaves start to fall and one lands in my hair. I pick it up, and the color is the same as Tris's hair. I smile, but soon it fades. I know what's best to do right now, but I don't think I can do it. Tris would be better off without me. She would be safer. But at the same time, she won't be all that safe. With me around, she's basing her decisions on me. She's risking her life time after time, _for me. _I can't live without her. But I love her. And she loves me. And we're meant to be together. We have to be, because now I can't imagine going on without her. I laugh because we make an amazing team, and together we're unstoppable.

And we need to be unstoppable somewhere else. But where? Marcus will take the Abnegation back and claim that nothing is wrong, and everything is under control. Lies. He'll tell them they will be protected and nothing else will happen. More lies. But I'm not worried about that. If people choose to trust Marcus, that's their own fault. I need to worry about Tris and I. We could go back to Dauntless headquarters… nowhere is safe, so why not go somewhere we actually belong? The only big problem there would be Eric. He's always been an Erudite at heart. I don't know why he switched, but hey, who cares?

Minutes turn to hours, and the moon is out. I make my way back inside, and go straight to my room. I'm not hungry, and I'm too tired to deal with Amity people. My head touches the pillow, and I stare at the ceiling. I toss and turn, and cannot go to sleep. Maybe it's because of how many thoughts are swimming in my head. Eventually, I close my eyes, and sleep takes over.

I hear the door open. I've been asleep for a few hours, and I'm slightly dazed.

"C'mere" I say, sluggishly.

Tris moves onto the bed, and faces me. I notices her long shirt and lack of shorts.  
"Bad dream?" I ask.  
She nods.  
"What happened?"  
She shakes her head and tears start to well up in her eyes. _Why is she being so distant?_ I place my hand on her cheek, and caress her cheekbone.  
"We're alright you know, you and me. Okay?"  
She nods.

"Nothing else is alright," I continue, "but we are."  
"Tobias…"  
Before I can answer, she presses her lips firmly onto mine, and I move my hand slowly down her waist—to her bare leg—and back. She shivers, and I smile. She wraps her leg around me, and I pull her closer. I move my hand underneath her shirt, moving my way up her back. I kiss her neck, then her lips, then her neck. She grips my shirt, and kisses me harder. My hand touches her bandage, and she slowly pulls back. At first, I think that hurt her, but then I realize that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. She lies next to me, and both our breaths are heavy. Then, she starts to cry.  
"I'm sorry" she says.  
"Don't apologize" I say, wiping the tears from her face. It's nice to see her so vulnerable, and so—beautiful. I never want her to hurt. She's my Tris. My beautiful, strong, Tris. I know what she thinks. She told me once. She thinks the fact that I love her so much isn't real. That no one would want someone like her. But she doesn't get that I don't want someone else. I don't need someone else. I just need her. And deep down I know she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I don't mean to be such a mess" she says. _You could never be a mess. You're perfection to me._ "I just feel so—"  
"It's wrong," I say, " It doesn't matter if your parents are in a better place—they aren't here with you, and that's _wrong _Tris. It shouldn't of happened. It shouldn't of happened to you. And anyone who tells you it's okay is a liar."

She sobs again, and I grab her and pull her closely and tightly to me. I stay silent, and let her get the tears out. Even when she cries, she's the most beautiful person. She'll deny it, but I know it's the truth. I hold her for a while, but it doesn't matter. I love holding her. She calms down, and becomes quiet.

"Sleep," I say. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."  
"With what?" she asks.  
"My bare hands, obviously."  
I see her smile in the darkness, and I kiss her cheek. She turns into me, and warps her arms and legs around me. She's almost asleep, and I whisper "I love you Tris." I know she hears me. I close my eyes, and drift off to sleep. This is how it's meant to be. We were made to fight; but we were made to fight together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

I wake up early, and it's still before dawn. Tris is curled up into me and she breathing on neck. I stroke her hair and she scoots closer. I don't know how long we actually stay like this, but when I finally get up the sun streams in and I head to the bathroom. I take a short shower and I feel as if the water is washing away everything. I get dry and change into another red shirt and shorts. I grab my razor and start to shave when I see Tris stir in the reflection. She gets embarrassed and pulls her long shirt over her bare legs. I smile because most other girls wouldn't do what Tris does.

"Good Morning" I say. "How did you sleep?"  
"Okay." She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my body; her forehead rests on my back. She takes a deep breath, and I put down my razor and wrap my hands around hers. We stay like this for a while, till Tris pulls back.  
"I should go get ready," she says reluctantly.  
"I'll get you something to wear." I hand her a pair of shorts, which look like a potato sack on her small slim frame. But she's still as beautiful as ever. She leaves and I finish getting ready. I walk out and see Caleb and Susan.  
"Her Four. We've been looking for you. We uh—we want to know when we're leaving. We—well I don't, trust Marcus. So we want to leave, and we want to leave with you and Tris. But—when?" Caleb asks.  
I know Caleb and Susan coming with Tris and I is a bad idea, but just because they don't have to come with us, doesn't mean they shouldn't get to leave.  
"Soon," I say, "Just be ready. Tris and I will come and get you."  
They nod, and I walk towards Tris's room to go see her. Down the hall, I see a swarm of people pooling outside her door. Then I hear screams; but they aren't coming from Tris. I run, and push my way through the crowd. I see Tris pounding Peter into the ground. I run and pull her off of him.  
"Tris, calm down!"  
"He has the hard drive! He stole it from me! He has it!" She yells.  
I walk over to him, and press my foot into his ribs so he doesn't move. I reach into his pocket, and take the hard drive easily. I lean next to him and say, "We won't be in the safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you." I stand up and turn to Tris. "This wasn't very smart of you either. Do you want to get us kicked out?" Tris gives me an unapologetic look as she gets dragged out of the room, and I roll my eyes. _Of all places to fight Peter, this certainly is the worst. _I walk out to the orchard to get some fresh air while I wait for Tris to come from wherever the Amity took her. Finally I hear her scream, "Four!" "Four, where are you?"  
I walk out from behind the trees.  
"Tris?" I ask.  
She giggles. She runs at me, full force, and almost falls to the ground before I catch her.  
"What did they—" I start, but she kisses me, so I kiss her back.  
She sighs and pulls back. "That was lame. Okay, no it wasn't, but…"  
She stands on her tiptoes and tries to kiss me again, but I press my finger to her lips to stop her.  
"Tris," I say, "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic."  
"That's not very nice of you to say," she says. What _did _they do to her? Whatever it is, it better not be permanent, I can't take this.  
"They put me in a good mood that's all," she continues, "And now I really want to kiss you so if you could just _relax_—"  
I sigh, "I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to figure out what's going on."  
She pouts her lip, and I look at her strangely. This isn't even the Tris I know anymore. She then grins from ear to ear. "That's why you like me! Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now."  
I roll my eyes, "Come on. We're going to see Johanna."  
"I like you too" she says.  
"That's encouraging." She laughs and smiles and doesn't follow me. "Come on. Oh, for God's sake, I'll carry you.  
She giggles as I scoop her up into my arms as I walk to Johanna's office. She kisses my cheek, and starts swinging her legs in the air. _Tris, you look like an idiot…Amity does not suit you well._  
We reach her office, and see her sitting with piles of paperwork. Her hair is covering her face, and it swings when she looks up.  
Tris says something. "You really shouldn't cover up your scar, You look prettier with your hair out of your face."  
I drop Tris down on the couch, and she bursts out laughing.  
"What did you do to her?" I snap. "What in God's name did you do?"  
"I…" Johanna starts. "They must of given her to much. She's very small; they probably didn't take her height and weight into account."  
"They must of given her to much of _what?_" I ask. It scares me how easily it is to inject us with something that we don't want. They do it against our will; we don't have a say.  
"You have a nice voice," Tris smiles.  
"Tris," I say, "please be quiet." I'm practically begging now.  
"The peace serum," Johanna says. "In small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is some slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our community who have trouble keeping the peace."  
I can see right through her, and I snort. "I'm not an idiot. _Every _member of your community has trouble keeping the peace, because they're all human! You probably dump it into the water supply."  
She doesn't respond, and I know I've called her out on it. She folds her hands in front of her. "Clearly you know that is not the case, or this conflict would not have occurred." All right true, but I know they drug something here. She continues, "But whatever we agree to do here, we do together, as a faction. If I could give the serum to everyone in this city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now if I had."  
"Oh, definitely," I laugh. "Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem."  
"Sarcasm is not kind Four" she says. _Kindness my ass. _"Now I am sorry about the mistake in giving too much to Tris, I really am. But she violated the terms of our agreements, and I'm afraid that you might not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between her and the boy—Peter—is not something we can forget."  
"Don't worry," I snap, "We intend to leave as soon as humanly possible."  
"Good," she says with a small smile. "Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other."  
"That explains a lot."  
"Excuse me?" She asks, surprised. "What are you insinuating?"  
I grit my teeth. "It explains why, under a pretense of _neutrality, _- as if a thing is possible!—you have left us to die at the hands of Erudite."  
Johanna sighs; knowing the point I've just made is true. She looks out the window, looking at the vines growing in it.  
"The Amity wouldn't do something like that! That's mean!" Tris says. I shoot her a dirty glare, and she goes quiet again. _Not now._  
"It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved—" Johanna begins.  
"Peace," I almost spit the word at her. "Yes I'm sure it will be very peaceful when we are all either dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation."  
Johanna's face contorts, and I see Tris try to mimic her. I try to hide my smile, because right now is serious.  
Johanna begins, "The decision was not mine to make. If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now.  
"Are you saying you disagree with them?"  
"I am saying," she pauses. "I am saying that it isn't my place to disagree with my faction publicly, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart."

I understand, and I nod. "Tris and I will be gone in two days. I hope your faction doesn't change their decision to make this compound a safe house."  
"Our decisions are not easily unmade. What about Peter?" she asks.  
Anger boils at the sound of his name, "You'll have to deal with him separately. Because he won't be coming with us."

I take Tris's hand and lace my fingers with hers. Tris smiles at Johanna, but she just stands there with the same facial expression.

"Four," Johanna says. I turn. "If you and your friends want to remain.. untouched by our serum, you may want to avoid the bread."

I give her a small smile and thank her, as I pull Tris along. She starts skipping down the hall, and I realize this is going to be a long day.

**** I LOVED THIS CHAPTER IN THE ACTUAL BOOK. I tried to present it as best as I could c': Don't forget to review!**

**- XOXO Meagan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

I shut Tris in her room for the rest of the day until the serum wears off. Not only can I not handle it, I need to concentrate on what we're going to do two days from now, and giggles in the background won't help. I check in on her every hour. The sun is setting, and I go to check on Tris again. This time, she is staring at the wall, not being hyperactive.

"Thank God" I say. I press my forehead to the door. "I was beginning to think it would never wear off, and I would have to leave you here to… smell flowers or whatever you wanted to do while you were on that stuff."  
"I'll kill them. I will _kill _them" she says.  
I laugh, "Don't bother. We're leaving son anyway," I say, closing the door, and I reach into my pocket. I show Tris the hard drive.  
"I thought we could hide this behind your dresser" I say.  
"That's where it was before."  
"Yeah," I say, "and that's why Peter won't look for it here again. I pull one of the dressers out, and wedge it between the two.

"Why couldn't I fight the peace serum?" Tris asks.  
I drop down on the mattress, " I don't know really. Maybe in order to fight off the serum, you have to _want _to."  
Tris hits my arm. "Well obviously I _wanted _to." She stops, as if she hasn't even convinced herself that statement was true.  
I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "Sometimes, people just want to be happy, even if it's not real." Tris and I, we have almost the same mind. She knows what I've said is true, and I'm glad she had the time to be happy. She deserved that much.

"You _might _be right" she says.  
I smile, "Are you conceding?" I gasp in sarcasm. "Seems like that serum did do you some good after all!" She shoves me, and rolls on top of me, gripping my shirt. "Take that back. Take it back, _now._"  
I laugh, "Okay, okay!" I put my hands up. "It's just… I'm not very nice either, you know. That's why I like you so—" I tease.  
She gets off. "Out!" She points to the door. I'm still laughing, as I get up, kiss her on the cheek, and leave.

I walk to dinner, and join Caleb, Susan, and other abnegations. I notice Tris doesn't come, but she probably is thinking, or not hungry. Either way, I wish she was here next to me. I see Marcus staring at me, and I look down at the table. Caleb is talking to Susan about the water filtration, when Tris comes running in, sweaty and out of breath.

"Erudite," is all she manages to say, but I know exactly what she's saying.  
"Coming here?" I ask. She nods.  
"Do we have time to run?"  
She hesitates, and I take that as a no. Everyone is now paying attention, and gathered around us.

"Why do we need to run? The Amity established a safe house. No conflict allowed" Susan says.  
Marcus speaks, and I tense up. Tris puts her hand on my shoulder. "The Amity will have trouble enforcing that policy. How do you stop conflict without any conflict?" Susan nods.  
"But we can't leave," Peter says. Tris glares through him, and I smile. "We don't have time, they'll see us." He's right.

"Tris has a gun," I say. "We can try to fight our way out."  
I start walking to the dormitory, when Tris stops me. "Wait!" she says, " I have an idea – disguises! The Erudite don't know for sure that we're still here. We can pretend to be Amity.  
"Those of us who aren't dressed like the Amity should go to their dormitories. The rest of you, put your hair down; try to mimic their behavior" Marcus says.

Most of the Abnegation leave to go change. Before I go back to my room, I kiss Tris. "It'll be alright." She nods, and walks off.

I get to my room and rummage through the borrowed Amity clothes. I find a red collared shirt that will cover my tattoos, and a pair of cutoff jean shorts; something I would _never _wear. I run to Tris's room, and see her in a red shirt and yellow pants; something she would never wear either. Her shirt is baggy to hide the gun, and I'm thankful she's so small, and the clothes are too big. I help them stuff abnegation clothes into the trashcans.

"Do you think Amity will lie for us?" she asks.  
"To prevent conflict? Absolutely."  
She chuckles, "Nice shirt." She winks. I crinkle my nose at her.  
"It was the only thing that covered up the neck tattoo, okay?"  
She smiles, and checks to see if her tattoos are showing as well.

The Erudite cars pull up to the compound, and everyone shuffles inside. I grab Tris's hand and pull her into the dormitory.

The Dauntless have allied with Erudite, and wear blue fabric around their arms.

"I didn't think our faction would be that stupid. You have the gun right?" I ask Tris.  
"Yes," she says, "but there's no guarantee I can fire it with an accuracy with my left hand."  
"You should work on that," I say. I sound like such an instructor.  
"I will… if we live."  
My eyes sting at the thought of them killing my Tris, but I don't let it show. I pull her towards me. "Just bounce a little when you walk," I kiss her forehead. "And pretend you're afraid of their guns." I kiss between her eyebrows. "And act like the shrinking violet you could never be." I kiss her cheek. "And you'll be fine."

She pulls my mouth down to hers, and a loud bell rings. Once. Twice. Three times. It's a summoning to the dining hall, where the Amity gather. We all try to act like Amity, making kids play tag, hugging, playing. The Amity allows us to dissolve into their faction. I keep my eyes on Tris, not risking losing sight of her. I see Susan link arms with her, and Tris laughs. _That looks Amity alright._ We sit down, and I sit across from Tris. Tris rubs my leg with her foot as if to calm me down, but something tells me she's trying to calm herself. We all act together, and smile and play when finally Johanna walks in with an Erudite woman. Someone bangs on the tabletop, and the room goes quiet. Her eyes scan the room, looking for, well—us. Johanna begins to speak.

"Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people. Several members of Abnegation, three members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate." I take a deep breath. _Basically everyone at this table._ "In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact, here, but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote. Does anyone object to a search?"

Johanna gives the tone of voice as if to say, no matter what you think, keep your mouth shut. No one says anything, and I relax somewhat.

The woman gives orders to guards; three of them will stay here, and observe us. The rest will go and search the rooms. "Report back if you find anything. Go." She says.

The Dauntless guards walk around, examining each and every person. They get to Tris, and she tenses up, like a—stiff. I sit tall and straight; confident. The Dauntless woman stops right behind me. I keep feel her breathing down on me. The nerves bundle in my stomach, but I ignore them.

"Your hair is pretty short for an Amity," she says.  
"It's hot." I snap.  
She peels back my collar to see my tattoo, and I know I'm screwed. I move and grab the woman's wrist, yanking her forward for her to fall. A gun goes off, and people scream, and people dive under the tables. I roll my eyes. I twist backwards and grab the woman by the neck, and take her gun. I walk across the room, shielding my body with hers. I fire at the Dauntless soldier. When it's not enough, I scream. "Tris, a little help here!"

She reaches for her gun, but doesn't move. Caleb grabs her gun, and starts firing at the Dauntless with me. He collapses, and I shoot him in the head. I aim at the Erudite woman.  
"Say another word, and I shoot." Her mouth opens, but she doesn't speak.  
"Whoever's with us should start running now!" I yell with sarcasm.  
All of the Abnegation, Caleb, Susan, Tris, and Peter start to run. I start towards the door, when the Erudite woman points a small gun to a man in a yellow shirt. Tris dives in front of him, barely missing the bullet as she pulls them both down. _Dammit Tris, you're always trying to get killed! _I point the gun at the Erudite woman.  
"Put the gun down. I have _very _good aim, and I'm betting that you don't. I look down and see that the man Tris saved is none other than Peter. Oh the irony. The Erudite woman drops her gun, and we all start running. Through the trees I hear someone scream "Split up!" Tris, Caleb, Susan and I run right; the others left. We reach the fence and we all catch our breath for a minute.

"Where are the others?" Susan whispers.  
"Gone." Tris says.  
Susan starts sobbing, and I pull Tris into me, her head buried in my chest. We follow the train tracks. There is no where to hide here.

"I have to… stop…" says Susan. We stop, and Susan falls to the ground. Caleb crouches next to her. I grab Tris's hand and we walk towards the city. I drop her hand, and turn to her.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"What?" she says, weakly.  
"You froze! Someone was about to kill you and you just _sat _there!" I'm yelling now, and Tris backs up. "I thought I could rely on you to at least save your own life!"  
"Hey!" Caleb yells. "Give her a break, alright?"  
"No," I say. I stare at her. "She doesn't need a break." I soften my voice. "What happened?" I look at her with eyes that tell her everything she needs to know. She knows I know that she is strong; one of the strongest people I know. She doubts herself though. I only yell at her to show her how much I love her. If something happened to her, I couldn't go on. I hope she realizes that.  
"I panicked" she says. "It won't happen again."  
I raise my eyebrow. She froze for a reason, I know her. Something happened, but she won't tell me.  
"It won't." She says, louder this time.  
"Okay." I'm not convinced, and she knows that. "We have to get somewhere safe. They'll regroup and start looking for us."  
"You think they care that much about us?" Tris asks.  
"Us? Yes. We were probably the only ones there were really after, apart from Marcus, who is most likely dead." I say that without regret. It just makes me angry that I didn't kill him. I swore I would never kill another person unless absolutely necessary. I even if I had killed him, that promise would have never been broken.

"Tobias…" Tris starts. She doesn't finish, but I'm glad; I don't want her to.  
"Time to go." I say. No matter what, we have to keep going. Stopping isn't an option anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

We walk and follow the train tracks. I walk, balancing along the rails, occasionally wobbling. Everyone is silent, and keeping to themselves, which I'm grateful for. In the corner of my eyes, I watch Tris. She's paranoid about every little noise. I can't blame her; I feel exactly the same way, but I'm hiding it well. But the paranoia with Tris is different. I know she's hiding something, but I won't bring it up. Not here, not now. Vibrations from underneath my feet distract my thoughts. Tris leans, and presses her hand down to feel it too. She looks down the tracks.

"It's coming," she says. "I think we should get on."  
"Even if it's run by the Erudite?" asks Caleb.  
"If the Erudite were running the train, they would of taken it to Amity compound, to look for us," I say. "I think it's worth the risk. We'll be able to hide in the city. Here we're just waiting for the to find us."

Tris gives me a thankful look, and I smile at her. I love how Tris and I have almost the same mind. We're so alike, yet so different. That's why we're perfect together.

We all get ready to jump on the train. The first car passes, and we all start to run. Caleb and Susan get on first. Next Tris, who has shoulder with her shoulder, but makes it. I swing myself on by the handle last. When I look up, I see faces. Eyes are piercing at us. Eyes that are ready to kill. But they aren't the Erudite or Dauntless. They are the factionless. And the don't like the idea of us here. Winds whistle through the car. Everyone is armed, except for Susan and Tris, who stand behind Caleb and I. Tris grabs the back of my shirt, and holds on to me.

One face in particular sticks out; Edward. I noticed him right away, especially with his eye patch. He has a gun pointed straight at me.  
An old factionless woman behind him speaks. "I've never seen the Amity armed before."  
"They aren't Amity," Edward says, his eyes locked on mine. "Their Dauntless."  
"Hello Edward" Tris says.  
"Tris."  
"Whatever you are," the old woman says, "you'll have to get off this train if you want to stay alive."  
"Please," Susan sobs. "We've been running… and the rest of them are dead… and I don't… I don't think I can keep going!" She bursts into tears. Caleb comforts her. The abnegation part of me feels for her; however the Dauntless part of me says to suck it up and move on.

"We're running from the Erudite. If we get off, it'll be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you" Caleb says. Some of the factionless laugh, but Edwards face keeps the same expression.  
"Yeah?" he says. "What have you ever done for us?"  
"I helped you when no one else would. Remember?" Tris says.  
"You maybe. But the others?"

I walk forward; Edwards gun is practically at my throat. I take a deep breath.  
"My name is Tobias Eaton," I say. "I don't think you want to push me off this train."

Everyone lowers their weapons, and whisper to one another. I can feel Tris, Caleb, and Susan's eyes burning into my back. I hate using my last name… it reminds me that I still belong to _him._If I ever do use it, it's during circumstances where I have no other choice. This was one of them. The would of killed us, and they would of done it with no regret.

"Eaton? Really?" Edward asks, his eye brows raised. "I have to admit, I did not see that coming." He clears his throat, and looks at the four of us. "Fine. You can come. But when we get to the city, you've got to come with us." He smiles, and I know what he's about to say next.  
"We know someone who's been looking for you, Tobias Eaton."  
I roll my eyes, and turn away, ignoring the stares from Tris, Caleb, and Susan.

After tensions had died down, Tris and I sat at the edge of the train car, our legs dangling, hands intertwined.  
"Do you know who it is?" she asks.  
I nod.  
Who, then?"  
I pull my hand back, and scoot away from her, looking out to the passing scenery. I can tell Tris is hurt from me doing that, but she doesn't say anything.  
"It's hard to explain," I say. "I have a lot to tell you."  
"Yeah, me too" she says. I don't know what she means by that, but I don't push it. She leans against me, and buries her head into my neck.

Eventually, we're told to get off. We line up and Susan whimpers,"—What if we get hurt?" Tris grabs her hand. "We'll jump together. You and me. I've done this a dozen times before, and never got hurt." I smile at her, and jump; one by one, the four of us get off, and begin to follow the factionless. Caleb and Susan stand closely together; but I can't tell whether it's because their afraid, or because they just want to. I look over at Tris and even with her injured shoulder, she shows no pain. I'm worried about her; she should come first. She comes first to me.

I walk beside her, and lightly touch her shoulder.  
"It's been a while since I checked that shoulder. How is it?" I ask.  
"Okay. I brought the pain medicine, luckily. I don't think I'm letting it heal very well. I keep using my arm or landing on it."  
"There will be plenty of time for healing once all this is over."  
"Yeah." Her eyes give me the look. _No. Don't you dare think like that. We will not die. We will make it out okay. _

"Here," I say as I give her a pocketknife. "Just in case."

We walk down dark alleys; rats everywhere, until we're lead to a crumbling brick building. Tris flinches at the sight of how the factionless live, but I don't show anything. I'm too nervous about who is here. There is bedding, and canned foods. The building smells horrible, and Tris is breathing through her mouth.

"Come on," Edward says. "She's back here."

My heart rate speeds up, and I start to sweat. I don't know why I'm so nervous exactly; I just know that I'm angry, and I have every right to be.  
Tris almost shouts a question at Edward. "What's going on here? Why are you all together like this?"  
"You thought they—we—were all split up. Well they were for a while. Too hungry to do much of anything except look for food. But then the Stiffs started giving them food, clothes, tools, everything. And they got stronger, and waited. They were like that when I found them, and they welcomed me."

Tris goes silent, and grabs on to my hand. I squeeze back, and her grip tightens. We walk into a dark hallway. There's a loose thread on my shirt, and I wind it around my finger nervously. We reach the door, and Edward pounds on it.

"Wait, you said they were waiting? What exactly were they waiting for?" Caleb asks.  
"For the world to fall apart," Edward answers. "And now it has."

The door opens, and a woman walks out.

"Strays?" she says.  
"Not hardly, Therese."  
He points to me. "This one's Tobias Eaton."  
She looks my up and down. "He certainly is." She shuts the door, and I swallow hard.  
"You know who she's going to get, don't you?" Caleb asks me.  
"Caleb, please shut up." I say, my voice cracking. He stays silent and I'm thankful. I grab Tris's hand, and hold on tighter than normal. I feel her eyes studying me, but I don't care.  
Therese comes back, and welcomes us in, and leads to a door in the very back. The door opens, and I see her.  
I try to focus, but everything becomes a blur, and I remember. I remember the exact moment she left.

"_Tobias, honey, mommy has to leave now. I need you to stay strong. Be careful son. You won't understand this right now, but please—choose wisely." She let go of my childish hand, and walked out of our Abnegation home. The tears fell down my face. She left. She really left. She left me here, with him.  
"Tobias. What are you doing?" I freeze in place. I am only a child. His deep voice echo's through my head.  
"I said, what are you doing?" he yells. I cover my ears, and close my eyes. "choose wisely…" I hear her voice say again.  
Marcus walks in front of me, bending down to eyelevel. "Where is your mother?" If I ignore him, he'll beat me. If I answer, he'll beat me.  
"She left." His expression changes into shock. His eyebrows burrow. His shock turns into rage.  
"I knew she would leave. And it's your fault. And those who do bad things must be punished." He grabs me by my hair, dragging me down the plain, familiar hallway that looks just the same as every house in Abnegation. The only difference between this hallway, and the others? There are true horrors here. Whip after whip, slap after slap, he finally finishes, and drags me into the dark, small closet. He slams the door, and locks it. It'll be forever until he opens the door again. So I do what I always do to comfort me. I count.  
"One. Two. Three." A take a deep breath. "Four. Five. Six." Another deep breath. "Seven. Eight. Nine." One last deep breath. "Ten." Then the tears come. I was only 8 years old. And she left me with him. She left me here to basically die. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. _

There she is; sitting behind her desk. Her curly hair and olive skin stand out against the colors of the wall. She walks over to us, examining us all; her eyes landing on me.

My voice shakes as I say her name. "Evelyn."  
Tris lets go of my hand, and I start to get even more nervous.

"Hello," she says, walking in circles around me. "You look older."  
"Yes, well the passage of time seems to do that to a person."  
She smiles at me, and I hate her for it. "So you've finally come—"  
"Not for the reasons you think" I snap. "We're running from Erudite, and the only chance of escape we had required me to tell your poorly armed lackeys my name." I almost spit it, and she takes offence to it, as she should.

"I see. Introduce me to your fellow refugees then." Her eyes move to Tris and I's joined hands. I instantly pull them back. "This is Tris Prior. Her brother, Caleb Prior. And their friend, Susan Black."  
"Prior," she says. "I know several Priors, but none of them are names Tris. Beatrice, however…"  
Tris interrupts her, " Well, I know of several living Eatons, but none of them are named Evelyn."  
Evelyn's face hardens.  
"Evelyn Johnson is the name I prefer. Particularly among a pack of Abnegation."  
Tris speaks again, "Tris is the name _I _prefer. And we're not Abnegation. Not all of us anyway." I smile at her.  
Evelyn looks directly at me. "Interesting friends you've made."

I'm about to speak, when Caleb asks a question. "Those are population counts?" He walks forward, staring at the map. "And… what? Factionless safe houses?" He points to the first line on the chart, which reads 7….. Grn Hse. "I mean, these places on the map? They're safe houses, like this right?"  
I roll my eyes. _You're Erudite is showing._

"That's a lot of questions," Evelyn says. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it is time for dinner."  
She gestures towards the door, and look at Caleb. Honestly, I didn't make a difference that she didn't answer his questions, because he's already figured it out anyway.

We walk back through the maze of her, uh, office. She speaks low next to me, but I can tell Tris is listening.  
"I'm not stupid," she says. "I know you want nothing to do with me—though I still don't quite know why."  
I snort. _You know why, you bitch!_

"But, I will extend my invitation again. We could use your help here, and I know you are like-minded about the faction system.—"

"Evelyn," I interrupt, "I chose Dauntless."  
"Choices can be made again. Choose wisely."

I stop and tense, as she walks past me. My chest tightens.

****So, I know you're probably mad that it's been a few days since I updated, but things happened with my computer, and I was busy, and etc. Buuut I promise, I'll be updating like I was in the beginning. I really enjoyed adding Tobias's flashback, even though it was so sad to write! Anyways, pleaaase review and let me know what you think! Reviews give me inspiration! Also, I've been thinking of adding my own scenes between Tobias/Tris and how they love each other, which isn't in this book as often as I'd like. It'd be an extra chapter, but all the other chapters will go like Insurgent. It'll sort of be like extra Fourtris! 3 Let me know, **

**XOXO, Meagan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

One of the factionless starts a fire to heat up the food. They pass cans of different foods around, each person eating from each dish. Edwards sits down a little to close to Tris.  
"So, you were all Abnegation, huh?" he asks her.  
"We were. But obviously Tobias and I transferred, and—" she pauses, "Caleb and Susan are still Abnegation." Tris is obviously not Candor, considering the scary fact she can lie right through her teeth.  
"And he's your brother, Caleb? You ditched your family to become Dauntless?" She tenses up at the question, and I place my hand on her uninjured shoulder.  
"You sound like Candor, mind keeping your judgments to yourself?" she snaps. Therese leans in, and says, "He was an Erudite first actually, not Candor."  
"Yeah, I know," she begins, "I—"  
"So was I. Had to leave though" Therese interrupts.  
"What happened?" Tris asks.  
"I wasn't smart enough." She grabs the can from Edward. "I didn't get a high enough score on my initiation intelligence test. So they said, 'Spend your entire life cleaning up the research labs, or leave.' So I left." She looks down at the floor, and licks her spoon. I stare into the fire, not bothering to notice anyone. Therese tries to pass me the can, but I ignore her.  
"Are many of you from Erudite?" Tris asks.  
She shakes her head, and I know exactly what she is going to say. "Most of them are from Dauntless actually." She looks at Edward. "Then Erudite, then Candor, and a handful of Amity. No one fails Abnegation initiation though, so we have very few of those, except for a bunch who survived the simulation attack and came to us for refuge."  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Dauntless" Tris says.  
"Well, yeah. You've got one of the worst initiations, and there's that whole old-age thing."  
"Old-age thing?" Tris looks at me, and I take a deep breath.  
"Once the Dauntless reach a certain level of physical deterioration, they are asked to leave. In one way or another" I say. She gasps, and I stare back into the glowing fire.  
"What's the other way?" she asks.  
"Lets just say, that for some, death is preferable to factionlessness."  
"Those people are idiots," Edward says. "I'd rather be factionless than Dauntless."  
"How fortunate that you ended up where you did, then" I say coldly.

Edward laughs, "Fortunate? Yeah. I'm so fortunate, with my one eye and all."  
Anger starts to boil within in me, "I seem to recall rumors that you provoked that attack" I say.

Tris cuts in. "What are you talking about? He was winning, that's all, and Peter was jealous, so he just…" she stops talking. Edward is smiling, and Tris realizes that isn't the entire truth.

"There was an inciting incident. In which Peter did not come out the victor. But it certainly didn't warrant a butter knife to the eye."

I agree with Edward, and decide to tell him something to show him peace. "No arguments here. If it makes you feel any better, he got shot in the arm from a foot away during the simulation attack."

Edward grins, and looks back and forth between Tris and I. "Who did that?" He looks at me. "You?" I nod my head. "Tris did."  
He smiles at her. "Well done."  
She nods, but looks away.

"Do you know much about how things are right now?" I ask Edward. Did all the Dauntless side with Erudite? Has Candor done anything?

"Dauntless is split in half. Half at Erudite headquarters, half at Candor headquarters. What's left of the Abnegation is with us. Nothing much has happened yet. Except for whatever happened to you, I guess."

I nod at him, and see Tris look relieved. Tris continues to eat, and I go and gather some pallets and blankets, and we go to an empty corner to sleep in. I bend to untie my shoes, and see Tris staring at me, not that I necessarily mind. She runs her hand up my back, circling where each tattoo is. She wraps her arms around me, and puts rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I wish we were alone" I say.  
"I almost always wish that" she says. I smile, and lie down, with Tris in my arms. It isn't long before she drifts off into a deep sleep, and I just hold her, looking at the damaged ceiling of the factionless. It seemed like hours, but it could of honestly been a few minutes, when Evelyn comes up towards me. I'm still awake, but I suddenly wish I weren't.

She touches my shoulder.

"Tobias? Are you up?" she whispers.  
"Yes."  
"Good. I wanted to talk to you."  
I let go of Tris, and she turns over. I sit up straight, making eye contact with my mother.

"Tobias I want you to consider staying here with me; with us. We need your help."  
"We've been over this Evelyn. I don't belong here. I've chosen my life, I'm not going to change it."  
"When you were little, I told you to make the right choice. Maybe you should consider that you haven't chosen correctly."  
I stare at her, freezing as that memory comes back.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Tris could never stay here, there are more important things she—that we need to take care of."

Evelyn rolls her eyes, and gags.  
"You're devoting your whole life to what? To that?" Her eyes wander to Tris. My hands ball up into fists.  
"I love Tris. So yes, I am devoting my life to her. Wherever she goes, I go. And wherever I go she goes. That would be everywhere but here. We can't stay here. I can't help you."  
"Please, Tobias. Please help me—help us."  
I sigh, "You'll have to tell me what's going on here if you expect me to consider helping you. Though I'm still not sure why you need it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris stir, but she goes limp again, and I know she's still sleeping.

"What would you like to know?" she asks.  
"Tell me about the chart. And the map."  
"Your friend was correct in thinking that the map and the chart listed all of our safe houses. He was wrong about the population counts… sort of. The numbers don't document all the factionless—only certain ones. And I'll bet you can guess which ones those are."  
I hold my strong gaze. "I'm not in the mood for guessing."  
She sighs. "The Divergent. We're documenting the Divergent."  
"How do you know who they are?" I ask.  
"Before the simulation attack, part of the Abnegation aid effort involved testing the factionless for a certain genetic anomaly. Sometimes it was more complicated than that. But they explained to us that they suspected we might have the highest Divergent population of any group in the city."

My mind races; there are more Divergent people than I thought. Erudite is not going to like this, at all.

"I don't understand. Why—"  
"Why would the factionless have a high Divergent population? Obviously those who can't confine themselves to a particular way of thinking would be most likely to leave a faction or fail it's initiation, right?"  
Although she makes a good point that isn't what I wanted to know.

"That isn't what I was going to ask. I want to know why _you _care how many Divergent there are."  
"The Erudite are looking for manpower. They found it temporarily in Dauntless. Now they'll be looking for more, and we're the obvious place, unless they figure out that we've got more Divergent than any other group. Just in case they don't, I want to know how many people we've got who are resistant to simulations."  
"Fair enough. But why were the Abnegation so concerned with finding the Divergent? It wasn't to help Jeanine, was it?"  
That thought scares me the most out of all the things going on.

"Of course not. But I'm afraid I don't know. The Abnegation were reluctant to provide information that only serves to relieve curiosity. They told us as much as they believed we should know."  
"Strange," I mumble.  
"Perhaps you should ask your father about it. He was the one who told me about you."  
I clench my teeth, and stiffen. "About me—what about me?" I snap.  
"That he suspected you were Divergent. He was always watching you. Noting your behavior. He was very attentive to you. That's why… that's why I thought you would be safer with him. Safer with him that with me."

I stay silent, and look at the ground, not wanting to continue talking with her.

"I see now that I was wrong."  
I still stay silent.  
"I wish—"  
"Don't you dare try to apologize" I hiss, "This is not something you can bandage with a word or two, and some hugging, or something."  
"Okay," she says, "I won't.

I don't want to talk, but I still need answers.

"For what purpose are the factionless uniting? What do you intend to do?"  
"We want to usurp Erudite. Once we get rid of them, there's not much stopping us from controlling the government ourselves."  
"That's what you expect me to help you with. Overthrowing one corrupt government and instating some kind of factionless tyranny?" I laugh in her face, "Not a chance."  
"We don't want tyrants; we want to establish a new society. One without factions."  
I laugh again. "Right. So how are you going to usurp Erudite?"  
"Sometimes drastic change requires drastic measures. I imagine it will involve a high level destruction. As for why we need you, in order to do this, we will need Dauntless's help. They have weapons and the combat experience. You could bridge the gap between us and them.

I look at her like she's mental. "Do you think I'm important to the Dauntless? Because I'm not. I'm just someone who isn't afraid of much."  
"What I'm suggesting," she says, "is that you _become _important. I am sure you can find a way, if you want to . Think about it."

I roll my eyes, and cross my arms over my chest. She ties her hair into a knot.

"The door is always open." She walks away into the darkness of the building, and I lie back down next to Tris. I take a few deep breaths, and soon enough, sleep takes over me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

I wake up before Tris does, and decide to let her sleep some more. I get up and stretch, waking up my body. I feel groggy, so I decide to take a shower. I wash all the dirt and grime off of my body and quickly dry and get dressed. Luckily it is still early, and not many people are up, meaning the men's bathroom was empty. The bathrooms for the factionless are very… exposed. I massage my temples as I try and get rid of my headache. By now, others should be up. My black t-shirt shows off my tattoos on my neck and upper back, and the jeans I'm wearing stick to my skin from the heat. I walk out, and see Tris talking with Evelyn; Tris looks angry, and Evelyn is almost amused. I make sure she doesn't see me, and she goes to sit with Caleb and Susan. I watch her for a while, mesmerized by her. I come back to reality, and start walking towards them. I look at Tris. _It's time to go._ She nods, understanding my look.

We catch the train and make our way to Candor. We jump off together, and Tris grabs my hand. For only one faction, Candor does have big buildings. We reach the door, and we both stop and look at each other.

"Here we go," I say. The glass doors show our reflections, and we both look exhausted. I wanted to come to Candor to start sorting things out; find the other Dauntless, and work together, to do—something. We walk across the black marble floors and over the white tiles of the Candor symbol in the middle of the floor. Tris is awestruck, but I look forward, and keep my eyes set on the elevator. Armed Dauntless are everywhere, and a small Dauntless soldier walks towards me, her gun aimed at my chest.

"Identify yourselves," she says.  
"Four" I say. "And this is Tris." Her eyes widen, and she calls for back up.  
"Are you armed?"  
"Of course I'm armed, I'm Dauntless," I say.  
"Stand with your hands behind your head."  
"We walked through the front door. You think we would have done that if we were here to hurt you?" Tris asks.  
She looks at me, but I don't look at her. I raise my hands behind my head and Tris does the same. The crowd around us; one of them is patting me down, another taking my gun from my waistband. I am extremely uncomfortable, but I don't show it. One walks towards Tris, and I'm about to attack him if he touches her, but she talks first.

"I have a knife in my back pocket. Put your hands on me, and I will make you regret it."  
I smile as the boy nervously takes the knife.

When they are done patting us down, I finally ask them a question.

"What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry," she says, "but we've been instructed to arrest you upon your arrival."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

They surround us, and lead us to the elevators. Tris keeps asking where they are taking us, but she should know that their not going to tell us. I stay silent, and look at the floor. Silence is best from right now, and eventually Tris becomes silent too. We stop at the third level, and the lead us to a small room, with a long bench on the back wall and nothing else. This is the holding room for people who are in trouble. The door closes behind us and locks, and I sit down on the bench, and groan. Tris is pacing back and forth which is making me nervous, but I don't say anything. She keeps walking; 5 steps forward, 5 steps back. Eventually I've had enough.

"Can you please calm down? You're making me nervous" I say.  
"This is me calming down."  
I lean forward, looking at the ground, my elbows on my knees.  
"The wound in your lip begs to differ." She'd bitten her lip so hard, it was red and swollen. She sits down next to me, wrapping into herself tightly, shielding herself from the world.

"Sometimes," I sigh, "I worry that you don't trust me."  
"I trust you," she says, fast. "Of course I trust you. Why would you think otherwise?"  
_Because you're hiding something from me.  
_"It just seems like there's something you're not telling me. I told _you _things… things I would have never told anyone else. Something's been going on with you, though, and you haven't told me yet.  
"There's been a lot going on. You know that" she says. "And anyways, what about you? I could say the same thing to you."  
I ignore her question, and touch her check, moving her hair behind her ear.  
"If it's about your parents, tell me and I'll believe you."  
She bites her lip nervously, and covers my hand with hers. "That's all it is" she says weakly. _No it's not._ But I don't push.

"Okay." I press my lips to hers, and she hesitates, but kisses me back.

The door opens, and a few Candors with guns walk in.

"They told me you seemed confused about why you were arrested. To me that means either you're falsely accused, or good at pretending. The only—"  
Tris interrupts him, "What are we accused of?"  
"_He," _he says as he points to me, "is accused of crimes against humanity. _You _are accused of being his accomplice."  
I snort, "Crimes against humanity?" I give him a disgusted look, "What?"  
"We saw video footage of the attack. You were _running _the attack simulation.  
"How could you of seen footage? We took the data," I say.  
"You took one copy of the data. All the footage of the Dauntless compound recorded during the attack was also sent to other computers throughout the city. All we saw was you running the simulation and _her _nearly getting punched to death before she gave up. Then you stopped, had a rather abrupt lovers reconciliation, and stole the hard drive together. One possible reason is because the simulation was over and you didn't want us to get our hands on it."  
Tris laughs beside me, and I laugh out of amusement of their accusations.

"The simulation didn't end, we stopped it," she says.  
Jack holds up his hand. "I'm not interested in what you have to say right now. The truth will come out when you are both interrogated under the influence of truth serum."  
"Truth serum?" Tris asks. "No, no way."

"There's something you have to hide?" he asks.  
She shakes her head, her eyes burning through him.  
"All right then. It is now noon. The interrogation will be at seven. Don't bother preparing for it. You can't withhold information while under the influence of truth serum."

He walks out of the room, and I turn to Tris, "What a pleasant man." She smiles.

We sit in silence for a while, her sitting on my lap, me playing with her hair. The room is getting darker, and we're getting drowsy. Suddenly, Tris gets up from my lap and walks to the corner farthest away, bringing her knees to her chest.  
"You okay?" I ask. She ignores me. I walk towards her, but she dodges me, and goes to the other corner, and sits. I walk towards her again, and touch her shoulder, when she stops me. "Don't touch me." I pull my hand back, disgusted that I could make her this uncomfortable. I stare at her, and she hides her head.

"Why me?" I hear her mutter.  
I sigh, "I don't know why horrible things are happening to you Tris, but we'll get throu—"  
"No," she interrupts me, "that's not what I meant." She raises her head, and looks at me. "Why me? You know what I mean." I stare at her, confused, but then I understand what she's asking.  
"Tris—" I begin.  
"No! Why me? I'm nothing Tobias! I'm hideous, I'm rude, there's nothing I can give you. Girls drool over you, pretty girls. You deserve so much better. You shouldn't have a thing like me dragging you down. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here right now. Do you know how accomplished you could be if it wasn't for me? So, why me? Why?"

Tears are forming in her eyes, and I laugh and roll my eyes. I pick her up, and she struggles to loosen from my grip but she can't. I sit on the bench, and hold her in my lap tightly so she can't get away.

"Beatrice—" she groans. "Tris," I say. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, considering we're in Candor. Why you? You aren't pretty. You are rude. Some girls do drool over me. But I don't care."

She takes offence to it, but she doesn't let me finish.

"You're not pretty; you are beautiful Tris. You're rude, but hell, so am I. And you give me everything. Without you, I have nothing. I really don't think you understand. I need you Tris. When you're with me, I forget all of the problems that are going on around us. All I can think about is you. I hate being all sappy and lovey dovey, it pisses me off more than anything, but you—you make me want to be a lovesick monkey. I love you Tris Prior, and if I have to freaking scream it to the world, I will. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

At first, she's silent. Then her body starts to shake. I think she is crying but when I look at her, I see she is laughing. I take her off of my lap, and lie on the floor, staring at the white ceiling.

"I can never win," I say.

Tris is laughing so hard, she's crying, and grabbing at her stomach. When her laugh lowers to a giggle, she comes and straddles my waist, one leg on either side of me.

"I'm sorry," she says as she presses her lips to mine, running her fingers through my hair. She pulls back, and I stare into her light blue eyes; their the eyes I could get lost in forever.

"It's just—it's odd to have someone like you, love a pathetic, tiny girl like me." She kisses my forehead, then my nose, and then eventually my lips. Her kiss is hungry, and she nibbles on my bottom lip. I groan, and she moves and kisses my neck. She stares into my eyes, and her mouth finds mine again. I move my hand up her huge shirt, rubbing the small of her back. The door bursts open, and Candor and Dauntless soldiers walk in. We pull away from each other, flushed and embarrassed. Suddenly, Christina runs past them, and grabs Tris in an embrace digging into her shoulder.

"Got shot. Shoulder. Ow."  
"Oh God! Sorry Tris."

Christina brings up Will, and Tris gets nervous and shaky. We're escorted to the elevators. I stare at Tris. She couldn't of known about Will… she stiffens, but doesn't make eye contact. Christina blabs on about how the truth serum works, and finally the elevator doors open. There is a huge crowd surrounding two chairs, one is filled with a Candor official. The man speaks.

"My name is Niles. I will be your questioner. You—" he points to me, "you will be going first. So if you will please step forward…"

I squeeze Tris's hand, and let go, walking towards the chairs. Niles opens a black box with two needles; one for Tris, one for me.

"The injection site is in your neck" he says. I already knew that, and wipe my neck with the antiseptic. He plunges the needle into my neck. I'm so used to this by now, I don't feel it. Then my brain feels different, and he starts to ask questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

My brain is foggy for minute, but then it is clear; their going to ask me questions, and I'm going to answer them. I can't fight it. Can I?

Niles looks at me, and begins to talk.

"I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect."  
I nod.  
"Now. What is your name?"

I hunch over in my chair, not making eye contact with anyone. I squirm and clench my teeth. I don't want to say my name; I don't want everyone to know who I really am, or where I come from.

"Four." I snap.  
"That is a nickname. What is your real name?"  
I try to fight it, but my mouth opens before I can realize it.  
"Tobias."

I look back down at the ground.

"What are the names of your parents Tobias?"

My mouth opens, but this time I control myself to stay silent. _You don't need to know. _  
"Why is this relevant?" I ask.  
I look over at Tris who is whispering to Christina. All around the room, the Candor are whispering.

"Maybe it wasn't relevant before, Tobias, but it is now that you've resisted answering the question. The names of your parents, please."  
I clench my teeth harder, and my hands turn to fists, but I know that I need to answer in order for them to leave Tris and I alone. I close my eyes.

"Evelyn and Marcus Eaton."  
The room burst out into loud whispers, but I try my best to ignore it. The room goes silent, and Niles asks another question.

"So you are a faction transfer, are you not?"  
"Yes."  
"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?"  
"_Yes,"_ I snap, "Isn't that obvious?"  
He looks at me, then continues. "One of the purposes of this interrogation is to determine your loyalties… so I must ask: Why did you transfer?"

I glare at him, keeping my mouth shut, but the longer I wait, the harder it gets. Heat takes over my body, and I start to shake. My breath gets fast, and my face is flushed. Maybe it isn't the serum; maybe it's because he's trying to get my childhood out of me, and I don't want to give it to him. It is my business, not his. It happened to me, not him.

"I'll ask again. It is important that we understand the extent of your loyalty to your chosen faction. So why did you transfer to Dauntless, tobias?"

I think of Tris, and how she's in this mess because of me. So, I tell the truth.

"To protect myself. I transferred to protect myself."  
"Protect yourself from what?"  
I sigh, "From my father."

The room falls completely silent this time, and I feel hundreds of eyes burning into me. Niles doesn't question more about my childhood.

"Thank you for your honesty."

I roll my eyes at him, and look away.

Eventually, Niles continues.

"Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?"  
"My allegiance lies with anyone who does not support the attack on Abnegation."  
Niles smiles at me, "Speaking of which, I think we should focus on what happened that day. What do you remember about being under the simulation?"  
"I wasn't under the simulation, at first. It didn't work."

He laughs at me, and I glare at him.  
"What do you mean it didn't work?"  
"One of the defining characteristics of the Divergent is that their minds are resistant to simulations. And I am Divergent, so no, it didn't work."

That shut him up. However, the crowd starts to yell and go chaotic. Niles stands up, and tries, but does not succeed to silence the crowd. After many attempts, he catches their attention, and it is quiet again.

"If you don't quiet down, you will be asked to leave! Now," he looks back to me, "When you say 'resistant' to simulations, what do you mean?"  
"Usually it means we're aware during the simulations. But the attack simulation was different, using a different kind of simulation serum, one with long-range transmitters. Evidently the long-range transmitters didn't work on the Divergent at all, because I awoke in my own mind that morning."

He looks so intrigued, and the questions keep coming.

"You say you weren't under the simulation at _first._ Can you explain what you mean by that?"  
"I mean that I was discovered and brought to Jeanine, and she injected a version of the simulation serum that specifically targeted the Divergent. I was aware during _that _simulation, but it didn't do much good."  
"The video footage from the Dauntless headquarters shows you _running_ the simulation. How, exactly, do you explain that?"

"When a simulation is running, your eyes still see and process the actual world, but your brain no longer comprehends them. On some level, though, your brain still knows what you're seeing and where you are. The nature of this new simulation was that it recorded my emotional responses to outside stimuli," I pause and close my eyes, "and responded by altering the appearance of that stimuli. The simulation made my enemies my friends, my friends into enemies. I thought I was shutting the simulation down. Really I was receiving instructions about how to keep it running."

"We have footage of what ultimately happened to you in the control room, but it is confusing. Please describe it to us."

"Someone entered the room, and I thought I was a Dauntless soldier, trying to stop me from destroying the simulation. I was fighting her, and…" Tears form at my eyes, knowing the "dauntless soldier" I was fighting was my Tris. "…and then she stopped, and I got confused. Even if I had been awake, I would have been confused. Why would she surrender? Why didn't she just kill me?" I lock my eyes onto Tris's, this time speaking directly to her.

"I still don't understand, how she knew that it would work. I think my conflicted emotions confused the simulation. And then I heard her voice. Somehow, that enabled me to fight the simulation."

Tris looks at me, and doesn't look away, tears are forming in her eyes as well.

"I recognized her, finally. We went back into the control room and stopped the simulation."  
"What is the name of this person?" Niles asks. My eyes are still with Tris.  
"Tris. Beatrice Prior, I mean."  
"Did you know her before this happened?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you know her?"  
"I was her instructor. Now we're together."

"I have a final question. Among the Candor, before a person is accepted into our community, they have to completely expose themselves. Given the dire circumstances we are in, we require the same of you. So, Tobias Eaton: what are your deepest regrets?"

I rub the back of my neck, my heart racing.

"I regret… I regret my choice."

"What choice?"  
"Dauntless. I was born for Abnegation. I was planning on leaving Dauntless, and becoming factionless. But then I met _her, _and… I felt like maybe I could make something more of my decision."

I look over at Tris, and see she's completely pale.

"Choosing Dauntless," I continue, "in order to escape my father was an act of cowardice. I regret that cowardice. It means I am not worthy of my faction I will always regret it."

Everyone still is silent.

"Thank you for your honesty" he says.  
"Thank you for your honesty," the room repeats. I step down, and walk over to Tris, touching her hand before she walks up to Niles.

I'm still faint at everything I've just told, and I don't really focus on what's going on until Niles asks her a question.

"What are your name?" he asks.  
"Beatrice Prior."  
"But you go by Tris?"  
"I do."  
"What are the names of your parent's, Tris?"  
"Andrew and Natalie Prior."  
"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"  
"Yes."

She swallows hard, and is completely stiff in her chair.

"You came from Abnegation? And you chose Dauntless?  
"Yes."  
"Why did you transfer?"

She takes a long pause, and at that moment, I wonder why she did leave.

"I wasn't good enough for Abnegation. And I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless.  
"Why weren't you good enough?"  
"Because I was selfish"  
"You _were _selfish? You aren't anymore?"  
"Of course I am. My mother said that everyone is selfish, but I became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people I would fight for. Die for, even."

My throat tightens at the thought of her dying, so I push it out of my head.

"Tris, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up, and everyone was under the simulation. So I played along until I found Tobias."  
"What happened after you and Tobias were separated?"  
"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless, so she knew how to use a gun."

Jeanine trying to kill her just makes me hate her even more, if that was even possible. But her mother, Dauntless? That's surprising.

She continues. "She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so I could get away, and they killed her. I kept running, and…" she starts to shake. "And I found my brother and father. We formed a plan to destroy the simulation."

Her fingers are digging into the sides of the armrests of her chair. _What is she hiding?_

"We infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father and I went up to the control room. He fought off Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life. I made it to the control room, and Tobias was there."

"Tobias said you fought with him, but then stopped. Why did you do that?"  
"Because I realized that one of us would have to kill the other, and I didn't want to kill him.  
"You gave up?"

Anger is boiling up in me, and I'm trying not to think of kicking Niles's ass. Tris didn't give up. She risked herself for me. Which will never happen again.

"No!" she snaps. "No, not exactly. I remembered something I had done in my fear landscape in Dauntless initiation… in a simulation, a woman demanded that I kill my family, and I let her shoot me instead. It worked then. I thought… I was so frantic, but all I could think was that there was something to it; there was strength in it. And I couldn't kill him, so I had to try."

She's crying, but doesn't show it to everyone.  
"So you were never under the simulation?"  
"No. No, I am Divergent."  
"Just to clarify, are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite… and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound… and destroyed the simulation?"  
"Yes."  
He smiles at her, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Shouts come from the corner where most of the Dauntless stand; their cheering, and howling.

"Beatrice Prior, what are your deepest regrets?"

She freezes, and stops breathing. She turns towards me, and examines my face, but I'm showing no emotion. She gasps, and turns to Niles.

"Will! I shot Will. While he was under the simulation. I killed him. He was going to kill me, but I killed him. My friend."

My body goes numb, and it actually pains me. Not the fact she killed Will… it's the fact she didn't tell me. That was what she was hiding. All of those nightmares, and panic attacks. And she didn't tell me. She doesn't trust me. After all we've been through, she doesn't trust me."

"Thank you for your honesty," Niles says. Everyone repeats it except for Christina and I. I just look at her. I stay silent, then walk away. _She doesn't trust me. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Insurgented, Tobias's Point of View**

Tris stands up and wobbles from dizziness. She heads towards the door, not making eye contact with anyone. She stops, right in front of Christina.

Everyone files out of the room. I'm expecting Christina to slap Tris in the face, but she just stands there.

"Christina," Tris says, "He had a gun. He was about to shoot me. He was under the simulation."  
"You killed him," she says, almost whispering.

Tears are forming in Tris's eyes. Christina's younger sister grabs her hand and walks away. I stay still; leaning against the wall. I'm about to walk to her, but Uriah beats me to it. I hear every words they say; my focus is on them.

"You okay?" He asks. He touches her shoulder, and she looks at him with sad, miserable eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey," he says, stroking her cheek. I don't know why, but I feel a wave of jealousy boiling up inside of me. I know their friends, but I can't help but remember the way he used to look at her during their initiation. They talk some more, but I don't pay attention.

My emotions are conflicted; I'm angry with Tris for not telling me about Will. I'm pissed and hurt at the fact that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me. But, I love her. And being mad at her is the hardest thing to be. But I've told her things—I can't even imagine telling anyone else. And she couldn't trust me enough to tell me she killed Will because her life was in danger? I could of helped her. I could have helped her with the secret that was eating her up alive. A Candor official interrupts my thoughts.

"My apologies to you and Tris, Tobias." He hands me back our weapons, and smiles at me before walking away.

I walk towards Tris and stand next to her. She gives me a worried look as if to say "please don't bring it up". I take a deep breath.

"I got our weapons back." I hand her the knife, but she doesn't look at me.

I push my anger and jealousy aside.

"We can talk about it tomorrow" I say.  
"Okay" she whispers.

I wrap my arm around her, and pull her close. She wraps her arm around my waist, and pulls herself even closer. This is how it's supposed to be; she and I. Together.

We're given to cots next to each other. I'm drifting into a deep sleep; it's been a long day. I feel Tris stir, and get out of bed, leaving the room. I would go after her, but I'm far to gone.

That night I have a dream, but to me, it's more like a nightmare.

_We're back at Dauntless. I wake up, and walk out of my room to the pit, looking for her. At first, I can't find her. I scan the room, looking for the familiar blonde hair, and comforting blue eyes. When I finally reach those powerful eyes, they aren't the only eyes that meet mine. I see the soulless grey ones—ones I will never forget. _

_Tris and Marcus are sitting in the dark corner of the Dauntless Pit. I clench my jaw, and walk over to them._

"Get away from her," I say.  
"Glad you could make it, Tobias. We've been waiting for you, haven't we Beatrice?"

Her eyes lock on mine, and I see her eyes swimming with tears. My eyes start to sting from tears as well. Her grabs Tris, and suddenly appears at an empty room on the other side of the pit.

"Well, are you coming to enjoy the show?" He smiles. I run as fast as I can, bursting into the room, to see Tris is restrained to a chair. I freeze when I see her, and Marcus handcuffs me to a metal bar on the side of the wall. 

"_Marcus, you son of a bitch, let her go! Take me instead!" I scream, tears are falling from my eyes._

"Now Tobias, don't be selfish."

He takes a belt, and wraps it around his hand. I fumble with the handcuff, trying to break free, but it won't budge. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him raise his arm, and whip the belt to Tris's stomach, who screams out from pain.

"No! Stop, please I'll do anything. Don't hurt her, let her go, take me!" I scream, but it's like their muffled.

He strikes her again, and again, and again, and my throat closes up; I can't breathe. With every strike, I can feel her pain. It kills me to have him hurt her like this; and I can't protect her. This is my worst fear, and it's coming true. The cuffs loosen, and I free my hand, running towards the table with a gun. I shoot Marcus in the head twice, watching him fall to the ground. I run to Tris, and free her body, and sit on the ground, holding her, both of us, crying. She's shaking, and I pull her closer to me. I will never let her go.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't of helped you sooner. It's all my fault."  
"Yo—you were handcuffed, you c-couldn't of helped any sooner. It's not your fault Tobias. It isn't your fault. You saved me."  
"I love you Tris. I won't let anything hurt you ever again, I promise."  
"I love you too, Tobias. But—"  
"But, what?"  
"When he was hitting me… I couldn't help but think…" she pauses.  
"Think what?"  
Silence.  
"Tris, you can trust me with anything."  
"That's just it—can I really?"  
"Wha—"  
She gets up from my lap and takes the gun.

"I don't know if I can trust you Tobias. I'm sorry."  


_She holds the gun to her head, and pulls the trigger. _

"Tris!" I scream, sweat dripping off of my body. My breath is heavy, and I'm hot and sticky. I get out of the bed, and walk to the bathroom, splashing water on my face, and catching my breath. It's early in the morning, and Tris still isn't back; wherever she is. I should have followed her. But maybe she needed her space.

I don't really know how long it was until Tris comes back, but I've been thinking of everything. I walk to the elevators, with Tris behind me. We go in and the silence in between us is scary. _It's now or never. Ask her why. Ask her why she doesn't trust you._

"You didn't tell me. Why not?"  
"Because I didn't… I didn't know how to."

I scowl at her, "It's pretty _easy, _Tris."  
"Oh, yeah, it's so easy. All I have to do is go up to you and say, 'By the way, I shot Will, and now guilt is ripping me to shreds, but what's for breakfast?' Right?" It's her turn to scowl at me. She has a point.

She starts to cry, and yells at me, making me take a step back, "Why don't _you _try killing one of your best friends and then dealing with the consequences."

She covers her face, and my heart drops. _Yet again, I make her cry. Maybe I'm not good for her._

"Tris," I say, touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pretend that I understand. I just meant that… I wish you trusted me enough to tell me things like that."

Deep down, I'm wishing she'll stop me and tell me she does trust me. But her lack of words explain it all; she doesn't.

"I mean," I continue, "I had to find out that you almost drowned in a water tank from _Caleb. _Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

She wipes her cheeks and glares at me.

"Other things are stranger," she snaps, "like finding out that your boyfriends supposedly dead mother is still alive by _seeing her in person. _Or overhearing his plans to ally with the factionless, but he never tells you about it. That seems a little strange to me."

I take my hand away from her shoulder, and back up. I should of known she was listening that night. But this isn't the Tris I know. Blaming everything, and snapping at everyone. I know she's been through a lot, but so has everyone else.

"Don't pretend this is only my problem. If I don't trust you, you don't trust me either."

It feels like she stabbed me in the heart by saying that. Of course I trust her! I love her, and would do anything for her, but right now, I can't wait to get away from her. Of all the people I needed right now, it was her, and she isn't even really here. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I want the girl I fell in love with.

"I thought we would get to those things eventually. Do I have to tell you everything right away?"

It was true. I was planning on telling her about what my mother had told me. I was going to discuss it with her, not that I was actually going to do it anyway.

"God, _Four!" _she screams, and I feel another stab to my heart. When she calls me that, I loose all faith. For once, someone knew my real name, and didn't judge me by it. But she's back to calling me Four to hit a weak spot, and it's working.

"You don't want to have to tell me everything right away, but I have to tell you everything right away? Can't you see how stupid that is?"  
"First of all, don't use that name like a weapon against me. Second, I was not making plans to ally with the factionless; I was just thinking it over. If I had made a decision, I would have said something to you. And third, it would different if you had actually intended to tell me about Will at some point, but it's obvious that you didn't."

"I did tell you about Will! That wasn't the truth serum; it was me. I said it because I chose to!"  
"What are you talking about Tris?"  
"I was aware. Under the serum. I could have lied; I could have kept it from you. But I didn't, because I thought you deserved to know the truth."

I roll my eyes, and snort.  
"What a way to tell me! In front of a hundred people! How intimate!"  
"Oh, so it's not enough that I told you; it has to be in the right setting? Next time should I brew some tea and make sure the lighting is right, too?"

I look at her, as if she isn't even the same person at all. I shake my head lightly and look the other way. I pace back and forth, but in reality, I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm crying. I wipe the tears, and turn back to her.

"Sometimes, it isn't easy being with you Tris." I look away.

She stands there in silence, and I don't know what I'm expecting her to say.

"I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you."

I look back to her, with a hurtful expression.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I ask.  
"What else do you want me to say?" she snaps.  
"Nothing, Tris. Nothing."

I walk away, feeling her eyes burn the back of my neck. I can't be strong all the time. I can't do it. I love Tris, but that _girl _in the elevator isn't the same person. I know we've all changed from everything that's been going on, but this, her, it's different.

_**** So, this chapter was so sad to write, haha. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it gives me motivation to keep writing, and I love what you all have to say!  
XOXO, Meagan**_


End file.
